Falling Like Rain
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: Sometimes the rain reveals more than you're aware of...Misa


_**Falling Like Rain**_

_**Disclaimer: **As much as it kills me to admit it…I don't, and never will own anything to do with Prison Break._

_**A/N:** Just a little oneshot I wrote today while I was sick…Don't know if it's any good because I'm feeling a little out of it…But please R and R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

He's in his office…Sitting on his desk, instead of in his chair…Thinking…It's raining outside, a torrential downpour, but he doesn't take note of it…He's watching it, facing the window, but fails to acknowledge it.

The rain pounds relentlessly on his window in a steady hum, looping over and over, and his thoughts go with it. They go in circles, always coming back to where he starts;

_Her._

After seeing her today, the first time since the escape, walking hand in hand with another man, has stretched his self-control to its limit. He's managed to make it through the rest of the day without going insane, but it's been difficult. It's new to him…The feeling of wanting to beat the hell out of somebody that so much as smiles at her…And that guy sure as hell was doing more than just smiling.

He didn't know why he was feeling these things…He had no claim upon her…As far as he was concerned, she hated him, and that was what caused the most pain…A pain that spread from his brain to his heart, squeezing it and clenching it with iron clad fingers, and weighing it down.

And even though, he still had a small, distant dream that they would cross paths once or twice during their lives, he still knew that there was no possible way that she could ever forgive him for what he had done to her…So that's what forced him to cling on to the few, sacred memories that he had of them together in the infirmary;

Oh how he cherished those memories!

He normally had no problem with taking action, but with her, he couldn't do it…He froze…And it was her fault too. Her and that damn look, the one of compassion and concern…The one she gave to him and his brain couldn't compute the most basic of actions. With one look, she managed to completely crush his thought processes.

"Michael?" Came a familiar voice from his office door "It's five…Do you wanna come have a few drinks with some of the guys?"

"No thanks Andrew." Michael sighed ruefully "I think I'm just gonna take a walk."

Andrew quirked a brow at his friend and college "In the rain?"

"Sure why not?" Michael shrugged as he threw his coat over his shoulders and passed a very perplexed looking Andrew.

………………………………

They were a train wreck.

And she knew it…Everyone else did too.

Everybody else knew they were headed for disaster, but no one cared to mention it…Because there's something morbidly fascinating about witnessing a tragedy first-hand.

She didn't care though, because when she was with Mark she was able to forget…Even if it was only for a few moments…She was able to forget.

And that's all she really wanted…To forget.

But that was over now…So she had no choice but to remember.

She sighed, tilting her head to look out the window. It had started raining about forty minutes ago, the drops making a comforting patter against the window panes. There were a few brief flashes of lightning here and there, and the occasional boom of thunder would make her jump in her seat.

God, how she loved the rain!

She inhaled deeply through her nose, before remembering that she was in a sterile smelling hospital, and not in the refreshing outdoors.

The loud buzzing of her cell phone, was enough to bring her back from her thoughts. She watched the buzzing device for a few moments before opting to just let the person trying to reach her leave a message…If there was a medical emergency, she had her pager.

The phone stopped ringing and she gave it a few minutes to pick up the message, before playing it back to herself;

_"Hey Sara its Mark…Please forgive me…I'm so sorry…"_

"Would you like to delete this message?" Came the electronic voice… "Message deleted!"

Glancing at her watch, she discovered that it was knock off time…She replaced her lab coat with her normal one, walked swiftly out of the hospital and into the rain.

The rain was cold, hard, and slightly painful as it hit every spot of her body. It soaked through her auburn hair, and droplets of water ran down the strands and onto her shirt and into her hazel eyes…She felt cold, wet, and all alone.

She squinted her eyes through the rain and ran across the street to the park, lapping up the drops of rain as they fell. They fell from her hair, trailed down her cheeks like morning dew on the petal of a rose, collecting on her chin and then falling to the ground.

There was no one in this little world of hers…No bastard of a father to make her feel small, no Bellick to make her feel uncomfortable, and most importantly no Michael Scofield to make her remember.

It felt nice.

"I always wondered what you got up to after you finished work" came a familiar voice from behind her, a voice that had haunted her dreams for the past few years.

She gasped but didn't turn around, afraid that if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself. Then, as if rebelling against his wishes, she took a step further into the rain. "What are you doing here?"

There were a few moments of silence, nothing but the sound of rain, then, "Watching a women look like an idiot as she dances around in the rain."

"You're out here too." Sara pointed out, tilting her head back, savoring the feeling of the rain on her skin…A sight that was almost too much for Michael.

A smirk danced across his lips "Good point."

Michael peered out into the rain from the tree he was attempting seek protection from as it continued to fall heavily. She looked so…miserable out in the rain…Her hair was in wet strands that fell over her shoulders, and her blue shirt was sagging slightly with the weight of the rain, and he was pretty sure that her shoes couldn't be comfortable when they were flooded with water.

She didn't seem to care though, her face was turned up towards the water, and she was smiling in a way that…

She was smiling.

He had always loved her smile. It was as if…when she smiled, the rain seemed to fall around her and not _on_ her. Like the only reason that the sun was shining was because it was trying to make up for the times she wasn't smiling…And he feared that he would have been responsible for those times…But when she did smile, it lit up the whole world and even the sun had to hide behind a cloud.

He stepped out into the rain, not even bothering to cover his designer suit from the impact. He came to stand next to her, and could feel the rain slowly soaking through his clothes "Mind if I look like an idiot with you?"

Her lips twitched up slightly, but she didn't answer. He shuffled closer to her, and his left hand found her right one…The sides of their palms touching lightly. He waited until he felt that she would let him be closer, and slipped his warm, hand into her cold one.

The were a few tension filled moments before her grip tightened around his own.

And in that moment he knew…He was forgiven.

_**End**_


End file.
